The Hunger Games: Arda Unleashed
by Peeta and Legolas Girlfriends
Summary: There is a new twist to the annual Hunger Games and Peeta Mellark is about to find out. When a stranger named Legolas time travels from another world and is taken to the games with Peeta, will they both survive the new rules? Katniss also comes in and sees the stranger's bow skills as competition. Rated T for violence and character death.
1. Chapter 1

Peeta and Legolas

Flashing, red lights. Blackness. Legolas opens his blue eyes with a start. This is somewhere he's never been before, rather, worn-down and the building in front of him is fairly clean, but the rest of them are dilapidated frames. A young, blond man is throwing out burnt loaves of bread to several pigs, and looks at Legolas with a perplexed expression. "Do you know where I am?" the elf asks.

"District Twelve," Peeta looks over his shoulder and sees Katniss; he throws the loaf to her then he walks over to Legolas. "I can tell you're not from here…where are you from?"

"Arda, in Middle Earth," the elf responds warily, fingering his bow.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asks, confused.

Legolas glances down at his blood-soaked thigh before looking back up at this boy with suspicion. "Are you implying I am mad or are you inquiring of…" he points to the wound from an orc's scimitar, "this?"

"Well…both, I've never heard of Middle Earth."

"Then this is not in my world?" Legolas raises his gorgeous eyebrows, gripping the handles of his knives, stained black with orc blood.

Peeta shakes his head. "Your in Panem…"

With a swift motion, the elf brings both weapons up to this stranger's throat, demanding, "Get me home now!"

"Woah…easy…I'm not going to hurt you…and to be honest I have no clue how you got here…" Peeta says calmly.

"Is there someone who could bring me back?" Legolas asks, feeling a potent swoon overtake his poisoned body, and nearly falls over.

"I have no idea, are you okay?" Peeta asks, concerned.

"I need to see my father in Mirkwood," Legolas responds quite weakly and he sheaths his blades; then turns to leave.

"What are you talking about? …I'm confused…"

"M-my father…Th-Thranduil," Legolas gasps, sinking to both knees, and clutching his painful leg stifling a groan.

"What happened to you…?"

Before the elf can respond, Peacekeepers start running over, and point guns at Legolas and Peeta. "What are those creatures?" the elf asks wildly.

"I wouldn't speak if I were you…" Peeta says quietly. The peacekeepers bring them to the train.

"Where are we? What is this _thing_?" Legolas demands, pointing at the train with suspicion. One of the peacekeepers slams the butt end of his gun into the elf's head. Legolas doubles over in pain, with blood running down his forehead and dripping on the cold floor.

"STOP TALKING! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED!" Peeta shouts.

"Why?"

"Do you want to go back to your home? STOP TALKING!"

Legolas says nothing until one of the peacekeepers takes his weapons away, then he grasps at the man with wild rage, and pulls his knives out. With a battle cry he slashes one of peacekeepers and he thrusts a blade through the chest of the other one. When he withdraws the sword and sees human blood, he says, "They are human after all. Why shall I fear them?"

Peeta is silent.

Legolas glances at him before he kills another peacekeeper, but a fourth points a gun at him. "Blond, boy, what is that thing?" the elf points to the gun with his knife.

"My name is Peeta…and it's a gun…it can kill you in one shot…"

"Oh, is it alive?"

"No…"

The peacekeeper shoots the floor next to Legolas's foot and the elf immediately gets the concept; then sets both blades on the floor, gritting his teeth in pain. His vision starts to blur in the bright lights of the train.

Peeta looks over at Legolas then he looks away as the peacekeepers push him on the train. The Prince of Mirkwood sinks into complete darkness.

Peacekeepers load him on the train. Inside, Gale sits with his head in his hands, and next to him is Samwise Gamgee, looking quite flared up and he clutches his frying pan until his knuckles are white.

Peeta walks away from gale and sits down on the other side of the room.

Katniss is next to him, and punches his arm, screaming. A Mentally Unstable band is around her wrist, and she shouts, "Gale, get your butt over here!"

"Why?" Gale asks.

"Because I'm angry!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sponsors

**At the Training Center**

Legolas takes a bow off the weapon rack and a quiver that he slings over his right shoulder. Katniss does likewise. She walks into the bow training room and turns it on with a few hand motions. Orange people made of cubes start running toward Katniss and she shoots them all down; after she finishes she looks at Legolas and smirks, "Give it your best shot," she says snobbishly.

Legolas simply ambles into the room as the girl on fire exits, brushing against his shoulder arrogantly. The elf waves his hands and the simulation begins with the orange cubes that shape themselves into moving humans. The first one readies a bow at Legolas's head, but the elven prince proves swifter. He notches an arrow into his bow and hits the target; then sets another arrow, hitting another man before an ax flies through the air. He ducks and hits five more three times faster than Katniss. He exits the bow training room and nods in recognition at the defeated girl, but says nothing, only infuriating her.

At the other side of the training room, Peeta is practicing his painting skills. He is camouflaging his arm to look like an oak tree. Sam is in the artificial forest area, rubbing two sticks together to start a fire, as he always did during the War of the Ring.

**At the Interview**

"What is your name?" Ceasar asks Peeta.

"Peeta Mellark," he says casually like he has done this before.

"Do you know why you're here?"

He shakes his head. "I was thrown on a train and I was told I am going into The Hunger Games, pretty rude don't you think?"

"Well, my young man, for the first time since The Hunger Games began, we have decided to add ten guests into the arena and new threats to overcome. This is more difficult than the Quarter Quell and we call it, 'The Hunger Games: Arda Unleashed' with surprises around every corner."

"I wish you would have told me this. I would have practiced more on fighting and less on painting."

"I sincerely apologize, young man. We wanted to make this a pleasant surprise."

"Yeah it's definitely a pleasant surprise to throw ten more kids in the arena to die; I would love to see you go into the arena and fight to the death, it would be very pleasant."

"Um…next!"

Peeta departs in a huff and Legolas enters, barely able to hide a painful limp. He had bandaged his wound prior to the interview, but it still slows him down. He's dressed in a suit, something he's never seen or heard of before, and he sits in the empty chair and waits.

"What is your name young man?"

"Legolas Greenleaf."

"We all saw you shoot, you're very good with a bow."

"Hundreds of years to practice is helpful," the elf responds with a forced smile.

"Hundreds of years?"

"Yes?"

Caesar laughs.

"What do you find so funny?" Legolas asks, quite perplexed.

"People don't live that long."

"I know that. The race of men lives only for 120 years maximum, but an elf is immortal. Did you not know that or have you learned nothing of the races?"

Caesar looks confused. "No…but that's interesting you think elves exist."

Legolas stares coldly at the strange man and tells him, "I am an elf."

"Next!" Caesar shouts.

Legolas gets up, but drops to the floor and remembers no more.


End file.
